The Lost Uzumaki Twin
by Iwalkaloneforever
Summary: This is my very first story on this site. So, here's the summery We join Uzumaki Ruine, who has a demon called Uzrah no Tora sealed within her and she never knew. Tsunade sent Sasuke to fetch Ruine and her friends. With mismacthed friends and Sasuke's cou
1. Chapter 1

"Uzumaki Ruine, the young girl who the Hokage sealed the five-tailed tiger demon within, she has come to our village and stolen something from the young Uchiha Sasuke. What shall we do? What if Naruto finds out about his having a twin sister? And her having the tiger sealed within her?" Iruka asked the second Hokage.

"Iruka, please. Don't worry, I know why she stole the item of question from Sasuke. It was an item of a young Uchiha. Ruine came to me and told me so. Unlike Naruto, Ruine tells people she trusts why she does things. And there was another reason why she chose to come in midday to steal it. She wanted to sees Sasuke's face. She's developed a small crush on our Uchiha prodigy." The Hokage smiled at the man who was looking at him in shock. "Naruto will not see Ruine, she is too clever. She will only show herself to four people in this very village. Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, and myself. She has promised not to return for eight more years, after her own training is complete. Then she will return and show her face to everyone, showing that the missing Uzumaki child did not die, not like the Hokages have told them."

Eight years later...

Ruine walked through the forest, singing a song she had heard. she was on her way back to Konohagakure after eight long years. Her three companions were getting quite annoyed with her singing, even though she had a beautiful voice, she almost never stopped the constant singing, "The fastest man in the world. Fast asleep at the wheel. Nobody wants to be alone. So how did I get here?"

"Neh Ruine! Stop that! Please!" Uchiha Katon whined.

"When I look at you, I see him staring through, I wake with a smile. Because he's been insdie of you! Is he all the things you Tried to change me into. Is he everythign to you? Does he make you Hide Make you Real Make you cry," Ruine continued.

"NOO! RUINE! STOP THAT DAMNED SINGING! BEFORE WE GET JUMPED BY OROCHIMARU AND HIS BAND OF LOSERS AGAIN!" This came from the dark Moon Kasumi. She had become very annoyed with everyone these past few days.

"Alright! Alright! Fine! Sheesh!" Ruine wailed and looked back at the young Hintina Henako. The poor girl had been attacked out of nowhere by Orochimaru and had recieved his curse seal, the smae spot Ruine had.

_'I swear to the gods above, if anyone thinks they can hurt my friends and get away, they're so fucking dead!'_ Ruine growled as she picked up the pace. Sasuke was way up ahead of them, looking for danger.

_'Why was it me, Tsunade-sama chose to bring these girls back to Konohagakure. Ruine had it under control. why does she need help when she has Katon and Kasumi to help protect Lady Henako? Or was it, Tsunade found how I really felt towards Ruine?'_ Sasuke stopped and waited for the girls to catch up. "How stupid, how could she understand how I feel about-"

"Feel about who Sasuke-kun?" Out of nowhere came Ruine's voice then out of nowhere Ruine jumped down beside Sasuke, a huge grin upon her face. Then followed nehind her were the other two chunin girls, and Henako who had finally woken up.

Sasuke looked at Ruine then looked back infront of him and stared at a blooming sakura tree. "How I feel about the trees." Sasuke pointed to the sakura tree.

_'THAT WAS SO FUCKING LAME!'_ He yelled at himself in his head.

"Oh, wow. It's beautiful, doncha think Sasuke-kun? It reminds me of how Momma Uzrah always used to bring me out here to show me these." Ruine stared at the tree, her crystal blue eyes sparkling with the energy and happiness that made anyone around her happy, it even made Gaara happy, in a way. No one ever really looked that closely but whenever she's in a battle, everything about her changes completely. She becomes more or less like Naruto and becomes careless. She almost lost herself to Orochimaru, but thankfully Sasuke came to her rescue. Orochimaru was going to make her his next vessel, but Sasuke thought diffrently.

"Uh, why is Sasuke staring at Ruine like that?" Henako whispered to Kasumi and Katon, who just shrugged.

Ruine had long platnuim almost white blonde hair that reached a little below her sholder bones. She had crystal blue eyes that held the mirror to her soul in them. Her face has three whisker-like scars (sorta like Naruto's) on her cheeks, which made her look like the female version of Naruto. Ruine also always wore a cold expression, that was until Sasuke came to bring her back to Konohagakure. Now all she wore was a sweet, loving smile. She brightened everyone's mood just by having that smile. The clothes she wore, made her look strange, because they didn't match her personality at all. She wore a black shirt(sorta like Ino's) and wore black pants. She wore black ninja shoes and her Sunagakure headband hid the curse seal Orochimaruhad given her. To any ordinary person, she looked innocent, but to another ninja, she looked to be a threat, she emmense chakra rivaled that of an Uchiha, an adult Uchiha's chakra. She could even use the Sharigan, but that was only because an adult Uchiha had forced it upon her before the Uchiha's death. The Uchiha was staying with Ruine, protecting her from danger. Ruine was only seven when someone appeared on their doorstep in Sunagakure and attacked the Uchiha. the Uchiha then made the transplant. Lucky for Ruine, she could shut it off like any other Uchiha or sharigan user. Ruine's left eye was still that perfect crystal blue, not onyx like the Uchihas' were.

"Ruine, we should get going," Sasuke said in a soft, sweet tone of voice that made everyone jump.

"Nyah? Sasuke-kun? What-? Ah! Hey! Lemme go!" Ruine beat Sasuke as he picked her up, even though she knew her hits didn't hurt at this point in time, because she was weakened from her last battle.

Sasuke didn't even flinch as he practicly ran off with her, forgetting about the other three girls. They all ran after them but no luck in catching up to them. Sasuke stopped under a full-blossomed sakura tree.

"Do you remember this tree?" Sasuke asked her, in the same tone of voice from before.

Ruine nodded. "This is where I recieved my first kiss from Gaara-kun! But why did y-?"

Ruine was cut off by Sasuke placing his mouth over hers. Ruine blushed heavily as he kissed her, even though she knew she was betraying Sakura-chan. Ruine started to resist but Sasuke pressed on. He put his hand on her lower back and began to press even further. Finally, out of nowhere, Ruine had a burst of energy and Sasuke went flying against a diffrent tree.

"YOU S.O.B! HOW COULD YOU!" Ruine screeched, making birds fly out of the trees and away from the area.

_'Love is the spirit of devoting yourself to someone imortant and close to you...It is expressed by caring for and protecting that person.'_ Ruine's own words ran through her head, before she fell over. As her eyes closed, she saw Sasuke run over, but then her vision blurred then all went black.

_'She's too dangerous, to be growing up with her brother, Hokage. We will send her off to Sunagakure, understand? We are sorry to be taking her away like this, but having two demons in our village would mean disaster.'_

Ruine woke up, and she was being carried by an annoyed looking Kasumi.

_'THANK GOD! I thought we lost her!' _Kasumi's cold orange eyes filled with tears as she embraced Ruine.

"Thank the freaking gods! Ruine! I thought we lost you there for awhile!" Hearing Kasumi sob over Ruine, everyone turned to see Ruine had finally woken up. Henako was the second and the last to burst into tears and run over to Ruine and embrace her. With Ruine stuck in between them, both of the girls sobbed.

Ruine never really ever saw the older Kasumi cry over ANYTHING. A sob here or there, but no tears. But it was natural to see Henako cry, the emotional Hintina Henako was always crying over something. As Ruine finally got away from their embrace, she turned to Sasuke, who was back to his normal cold self.

Ruine looked around and noticed they were right in the middle of Konohagakure. She heard fotsteps that sounded as if the person was running, she turned to see who it was and then BAM! Tsunade had tackled her down and was hugging her to death. She was smiling and acting like a child who just found her mother in a sea of people.

"HEY! Granny Tsunade! Get offa me!" Ruine sturggled but couldn't get out of Tsunade's embrace.

"IT'S BEEN EIGHT YEARS! YOU EXPECT ME TO LET YOU GET AWAY FROM MY HUG AGAIN! NICE TRY!" Tsunade smiled and hugged Ruine until she held her breath.

"Damn, did you get bi on me Tsunade?" Ruine asked after Tsunade dragged her to a ramen stand.

"No, but you always ran from my hugs when you were younger, so I decided to give you one now. You always were a daughter to me. Even if you refused today I was still gonna hug you." Tsunade smiled as she ordered ramen for herself anf green tea for Ruine, since the young Uzumaki girl hated ramen all together.

Ruine blinked as she spotted Sasuke walking past, and she thought he flashed her a smile. She suddenly grew very pale in the face, as he walked past. Tsunade looked at her and then noticed she was watching Sasuke walk off.

"So, Katon told me that you were carried off to a Sakura tree by Sasuke, and she also said it was the very same tree that you recieved your very first kiss, which was from Gaara. What happened?" Tsunade smirked as Ruine's pale face suddenly became very red.

"NOO! I'm not gonna tell you!" Ruine waved her hands infront of herself.

"Oh my god! He kissed you, didn't he!"

"Uh-uh-uh... NO! He didn't!"

"You're a bad liar, Ruine-chan."

"S-stop acting l-like your my age, Tsunade-chan!"

"Ruine-chan's got a boyfriend!"

"STOP IT! You're scaring me!"

"Tsunade-sama, why're you teasing a girl li-" Shizune stopped dead when she saw it was Ruine who she was teasing.

"Yo! Shizune-neechan!" Ruine tackled Shizune and hugged her.

"A-ah! Hello to you too Ruine-chan."

"you give her a hug but not me, I'm hurt, Ruine-chan."

Ruine stuck her tounge out at Tsunade as Naruto ran up. She saw him and hide behind Shizune as if she knew what he was going to do.

"Where is that thing you wanted to show me, Granny Tsunade!" Naruto asked. "And who is that hiding behind Shizune?"

"Don't worry, he won't bite, Ruine-chan. He's not that dangerous." Tsunade, grabbed Ruine's hand and pulled her into view. "C'mon Ruine, tell him who you are. Before I tell him what you did."

"Ah, you blackmailing witch! Fine! Hello, I am UzumakiRuineIamyourlonglosttwinsister!" Ruine said it all in one breath.

Naruto twitched for five seconds before he lost it. "I HAVE A TWIN! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME!"

"Naruto, it would've been dangerous for you to have known Ruine growing up."


	2. Chapter 2

**A guilty looking Ruine sat by a very pissed off Naruto, she hed her hand over her burning scar. Pain surged through her as the scar reopened and blood spilled over her hands, and down her face, staining the pretty jade shirt she had chosen to wear today. Ruine looked at Naruto who only glared in return. She stared back at her curse seal, the burden she was forced to bear. So much hate and betrayal.**

**--------------------------------------------**

**"No! Let me go! I don't belong here!" A young blonde girl was being dragged in by Kabuto then thrown infront of Orochimaru.**

**"Here she is .We grabbed her after she got out of a fight with Gaara. So what're you going to do with her Orochimaru-sama?"**

**The young blonde stood up and scratched Orochimaru as he bent down to pull her upright. Her face expression spoke for her. But hell, she spoke anyways, "Where is Hintina Henako and Moon Kasumi?"**

**"Heheh, why are you looking for such dangerous people?" Orochimaru ansered her question with his own.**

**The girl reached into her kunai pouch but her hand was caught by Kabuto, and held in a very tight grip. She winced in pain. She stared up at Orochimaru, who was now smirking evilly. Her crystal blue eyes filled with tears as she fell to her knees. Her wrist was released as she sat on her knees and sobbed herself until she couldn't breath anymore. "You b-b-bastard. give me my friends back or..."**

**"Or what?"**

**"I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS! BELIEVE ME! I AM UZUMAKI RUINE! AND NONE OF MY FRIENDS ARE EVER GOING TO BE IN DANGER WHILE I'M AROUND YOU BASTARD!" The girl stood up, her crystal eyes no longer filled with tears, but they looked like tiger eyes. The gash Gaara had given Ruine on the cheek bled openly now, but the crimson liquid only made her hatred for Orochimaru grow.**

**Without warning, Ruine charged towards Orochimaru, but was easily blocked by Kabuto. Ruine's eyes filled with more hatred. She glared at Kabuto, which made him flinch, a smal twitch, but she made him flinch nonetheless. She charged forth and dug her nails into his stomach, a huge blast of chakra coming out of nowhere and throwing him against a nearby tree. She then turned to Orochimaru who was standing infront of the two limps bodies of Kasumi and Henako. She watched as he kicked their limp bodies out of his way, tehn walk on, as if he wasn't even interested in their abilties anymore. Before she knew it, she lost control and charged after him, getting caught and pinned and marked on her right arm. She was leaving for Konohagakure, to tell Tsunade the unfortunate fate that had befallen her. And she dragged Hintina Henako of the sound and Moon Kasumi of the sand with her.**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**"Say something to your brother Ruine." Tsunade smiled sweetly towards Ruine.**

**Ruine fought back the urge to hug and cry Tsunade just as she had done eight years ago. Tusnade felt her pain and walked over to her and patted her on the shoulder. She smiled even sweeter and jerked her head towards Naruto, who was about to rip his own hair out, or acted as though. Ruine closedher eyes and fought back tears again as she stood and walked over to Naruto.**

**"Naruto, I-" Ruine was stopped short by a sharp uprise of Naruto's hand.**

**"No! Do not talk to me. HEY! Why'd you hit me for, Tsunade?"**

**"Naruto, listen to me. I can explain as to why I refused to show my face for the past eight years! I was raised in Sunagakure as you may know. I became a part of Sunagakure even though it wasn't my birthplace. I became a chunin there. I still live there, and I will always live there. I'm sorry for always keeping myself hidden from you but not your friends. Tsunade and Shizune-neechan thought it would be wise to keep me away for just a bit longer." Ruine smiled faintly. "Here we are, though, now we're reunited. We're back together again, no one can change that right, Naru-?"**

**Naruto suddenly hugged Ruine out of nowhere. Tears filling his own perfect blue eyes. Ruine couldn't help herself this time, she sobbed right along with Naruto. Sasuke stopped to see them embracing each other. He smirked at them, he even had the nerve to walk up and watch as the color drained from Ruine's face as she still continued to sob on Naruto's shoulder. They were surrounded by their friends. Naruto and Ruine still held each other in an embrace. **

**_'All this time, I had a sister. And all this time, she knew about me, but she never showed her face.' _Naruto thought as he sperated from Ruine's arms. they didn't care what everyone else thought at the moment. they only knew each others' presnce at this moment in time.**

**"Naruto, from this moment I will keep no secrets from you ever again." Ruine sighed. "and my first secret is... Naruto," she drew closer to his ear, "Love is the spirit of devoting yourself to someone imortant and close to you...It is expressed by caring for and protecting that person. Gaara-kun told me this. And Sasuke kissed me underneath the same sakura tree that Gaara-kun did."**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Neh, this is all I have for today,er, tonight, whatever. I get caught up working on my fraking story, I completely forget the fraking time. I'm about to pass out here on this damned computer. Anywho, _-Damn, teh teacher thing came up again!-_ I wonder how Peguin is doing. Peguin is my best friend's boyfriend and he's one of my "cousin friends". We call him peguin Sasuke because he waddles like a peguin and acts and looks (mind you) like Sasuke. Bleh, I'mgetting sleepy! (yawns and shuffles off to bed at 5:37 in the morning). P.S. Please ognore all teh fraking spelling error, it's getting kinda hard to type correctly when your eyes are going every which way other than teh keyboard!**


	3. Chapter 3

"No! Gaara-kun, don't leave yet!" A young Ruine, ran up behind the feared boy. She didn't fear him at all. She hugged him from behind. "Please, don't leave me alone here with those idiots at the village! Please! I'm begging you!"

The young blonde's crystal blue eyes filled with tears as her only friend from Sunagakure stood there in her tight embrace, half taken by surprise. His own eyes softened as he looked down on her. "Ruine-"

"No! You can't leave me!" Ruine yelled, "you...you just can't leave me, Gaara-kun. I don't want to have to be alone!" Ruine's breathing became harsh as the curse seal sent pain through her whole body, even her scar hurt her. "If you leave the-"

(yes, you guessed it) Gaara cut Ruine off by kissing her (man you gotta love me for this). Ruine was slightly taken aback but she still kissed him back. When they pulled away, Ruine turned to look at the sakura tree.

'_Wow, it's blooming.'_

"I must go, Ruine. Please. Don't hesitate... don't hesitate to return to Konohagakure or to come find me. For now, I cannot stay here while the sound nin destroy another village. Take care of Kasumi and Henako for me, alright." Gaara then turned and walked off. Leaving Ruine to cry, he didn't turn to look at her. Ruine cried.

_'I'm only doing this to protect you and Sunagakure. Don't cry.'_ He closed his eyes and continued to walk,Ruine's soft sobs still ringing in his ears. _'Just remember what I told you and you'll understand.'_

"Bye Gaara-kun."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ruine sat awake in the apartment Tsunade had given her. She kept replaying her memories of Gaara, two years ago, she had fought him, and a year ago, she relised how much she really loved him. Ruine broke into soft sobs remebering the day Gaara left. She heard footsteps and quickly laid herself back down and closed her eyes and listened.

"Tsunade-sama, is this wise?" Shizune whispered.

"Of course it is! We gotta keep her from finding that silly gift that Itachi left for her to find. If I remember correctly, Ruine said it was Itachi that murdered the Uchiha that took care of her in Sunagakure. Itachi then returned and killed his clan." Tsunade smiled as she opened the door to Ruine's new home and slipped towards the small closet that Ruine hadn't even opened yet.

Ruine watched intensely, then shot up when she saw a small black wooden box that had her name written in gold paint on the top. She watched Tsunade open it and pull out a small pendant, that, in the dark, looked to be a steel gray. Tsunade stood up, and saw Ruine, sitting straight up in the bed. She held up teh pendant out to Ruine, so she could get a better look at it.

"What is it Tsunade-chan?" Ruine looked up at Tsunade, her crystal eyes filled with confusion as to why the leaf pendant has her named engraved on the back.

Tsunade sighed and shook her head. "I shouldn't tell you just yet."

"Please tell me!"

"It was a gift Itachi, Chiko, and Sasuke put together for your seventh birthday. You might not remember, but, before you even knew what chakra was, you were great friends with the three cousins. Once you left, something in Itachi snapped after they hide this here. He then killed the Uchiha assigned to keep you safe, then killed his clan. We found this letter in it. We didn't want you to find it." Tsunade held out three folded pieces of paper, tears falling from her eyes as Ruine opened the first.

"_Dear Ruine,_

_ This will be the last time you hear from me. I want you to know, that your friendship was enough to open me up and let my locked away emotions run free. You made me happy, as I write this, my tears and my blood stain the page. I'll never see daylight again. I'll miss you, I don't want you to ever change, for Sasuke's sake, don't ever change._

_Uchiha Chiko"_

"What happened to her? GODDAMMIT! What happened to Chiko!" Ruine sobbed. "Why are all my friends going away like this?"

Tsunade sat by Ruine and let Ruine sob onto her shoulder. "Chiko, disappeared just a few days before the slaughter. There's still hope she's still alive."

Ruine's hand shook as she opened the next letter. _A letter filled with lies. Itachi's letter._

_"Dear Ruine,_

_ I'll be seeing you sooner than you think. I just hope you get this before your seventh birthday. Even if I have barely seen you, I know you're still a good friend. I'm sorry if I cause you any pain in the near future._

_Uchiha Itachi"_

"Bastard!" Ruine choked on her tears as she opened the last letter.

"You don't have to continue reading them, Ruine." Tsunade tried to take Sasuke's letter from her but Ruine opened it and scanned the page.

_"Dear Ruine,_

_ As i write this, I have no clue what Chiko and Itachi are wirting about. So here I go. I want you to know that I love you with every part of my being, I want to be with you, no matter what. This is no lie. As you read this, I'm probably missing you more than ever, either that or I'm watching you right now. I'll always love you and you'll always be the only one for me. Even if you are nothing like that idiot brother of yours, I swear my love to you, and it will never change from that._

_Uchiha Sasuke"_

"Oh my god... he-he loves me. they all loved me and I left them for this long. Chiko, Itachi... Sasuke, that's why he forced a kiss on me back at the sakura tree!"

Tsunade nodded, agreeing silently. She was going to start supporting Ruine. And Ruine was going to start hiding ehr emotions better. She was going to block all the meotions that resided in her eyes out and make her eyes seem empty, or at least drain it of all love, caring, and good.

_'I was told I was destined for evil, so why not start now?'_

Ruine put the pandant on and walked out of the aparment, since the sun had already risen. Ruine was itching to train with Sasuke. She waited for him and soon enough, there he came, walking towards her, his eyes locked on her as if he knew, what she wanted to do. And all he did when he got to her was greet her... with one of his strong kisses. And she greeted him back... with a kiss just as strong.


	4. Just a note

Alright! aLright! If you want em to stop this sotry then I'll stop! Stop making me feel bad about it! I mean goddnes, does everyone in teh world have to hate me for what I write. I'm trying my hardest, like I said in my profile, I vent my feelings into things without knowing it... I did put that right. ANyways. I vent my feelings into it with out knowing it and so on. I'm starting it over and diffrently.


End file.
